


Roommates?

by jennawastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom!Technoblade, DreamTeam, Fluff, Multi, Poly, Roommates, switch!george, switch!sapnap, top!Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennawastaken/pseuds/jennawastaken
Summary: george, dream, sapnap, and techno have been best friends since forever. Sapnap, george and dream are roommates. Let's see what happens.
Relationships: georgenotfound/dream/sapnap/technoblade
Comments: 32
Kudos: 255





	1. Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story techno is a bottom (BOTTOMBLADE SUPREMANCY), george subs to dream and sapnap but is a top with techno, dream is a top, sapnap is a switch. Also idk if i actually have time to write this really often bc school is a real thing unfortunately. Also english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if i mess something up but i've been told my english is at least understandable so i think you'll be fine :D Anyways i'll try to update this as often as i can, have fun :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno, george, sapnap, and dream have a sleepover! Mild fluff?

**Techno's POV:**

I was driving to get some stuff from the store when i got a text. I opened my phone, immediately regretting that when the bright light hit my eyes. I groaned and opened the message.

**_Hey techno would you mind getting some gum from the store? Dream's being a little bitch and not giving me any of his._ **

I smiled at my phone and replied to him that i'd get some, and told him i would visit them in 30 minutes or so. 

I got everything i needed and headed over to their house. Sapnap came to open the door and i saw george and dream looking cozy on the sofa watching some movie i didn't have any specific interest in.

"Hi techno!!" George waved at me as i stepped inside and felt a warm breeze against my face, noticing the fireplace. It looked really cozy there and i suddenly remembered my place would be really cold, considering the weather was quite cold. I waved back at george and went to sat over there when sapnap looked at me with a glistening look in his eyes. I sighed and threw him the gum package, seeing dream roll his eyes. 

"So what are you watching?" i asked them, enjoying the warmth that the living room held. 

"Oh just some random movie that we just decided to play" Dream answered and i could see he didn't actually care that much about the movie, considering he was cuddling george under a blanket. I actually had no idea what their relationship was, all i knew was they were really close, with sapnap too. I got myself a blanked too and felt quite sleepy, because the lighting was so dim and everything just felt so cozy. I rested my head on some pillow and was starting to feel myself doze off. 

"Uh techno by the way, would you want to stay the night here? You're looking pretty tired and there's quite a long way to your house" George said quietly, being so sweet.

_And so cute_

"Yeah sure, sorry~" I stretched shaking that thought thinking i just must be really tired. We all had been friends for so long and we're quite close. This wasn't anything new, me falling asleep on their sofa, it's just that the atmosphere there is so calm. They were a little bit more close with each others, they were roommates after all. Sometimes i really wanted to be a part of their little group, but the other time i just thought what the fuck were they thinking, they could be so stupid sometimes.

"Do you want to sleep on the sofa or do you want to share a bed?" George asked me looking pretty flustered. 

"Whatever works the best for you" I answered, blushing a little bit.

"Well i don't mind sharing it, you can go shower or change if you want to" George said, looking pretty tired too.

I got up and went to shower. I felt the warm water and sighed. I used some good smelling soap and got cleaned up. I looked for a towel but couldn't find one. _This is going to be awkward,_ i thought, and called for dream.

"Yeah whats up?" Dream yelled from the sofa.

"Uh- I don't have a towel, could you bring me one?" I asked from the bathroom. 

"Oh yeah i forgot to give you a towel, sorry about that. One second!" Dream yelled as he got up. 

I opened the door just a little bit, enough for dream to hand me the towel. Dream gave it to me and i blushed. I wrapped the towel to my waist and went to georges room to change. I put on my grey sweatpants and a black hoodie. _Comfy._

I went to the living room and curled up on the sofa. I looked at the fireplace and saw dream go to the kitchen to get some snacks. He tossed me a small cookie, and i bit onto it, feeling it crumble a little bit. It was some chocolate chip cookie. 

"Hey guys i got an idea, what if we all sleep in the same room, kind of like a sleepover we used to throw when we were younger?" Sapnap suggested.

"That's a great idea! Techno, what do you think?" Dream asked me.

"Yeah, sure, sounds great" I said shyly.

Everyone was quite sleepy already, so we went to the quest room, since it had the biggest bed. George went to go get some blankets and pillows with sapnap for us. The bed looked quite small but i figured that it'd be just fine. 

**Dream's POV:**

I saw george and sapnap leave mumbling something about blankets and pillows but i didn't really pay attention to that. I was looking at techno whos eyes were slowly closing. I shook his arm a little so he wouldn't fall asleep just yet.

"Wait just a couple minutes so you can get under a blanket, trust me, if you sleep like that your neck will be jammed in the morning" I cooed at him and he got up and rubbed his eyes a little bit. 

"Ah, sorry. This just happens every time when i'm comfortable. It's kind of a gift and a curse at the same time" Techno explained softly.

"Oh?~ i just think its cute" I mumbled quietly.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you" Techno said looking cutely confused.

"Oh, nothing nothing" I said smiling at him softly.

We got comfortable on the bed, techno was already relaxing. We talked a little bit about minecraft and streaming, the usual stuff. I could see techno wasn't fully concentrating and i could see he was just about to fall asleep. Luckily sapnap and george came back just then. I looked at techno and turned off the lights. I went in the middle of techno and sapnap, george behind sapnap holding a pillow close to his chest. For some reason george does that every night. I just think its pretty cute. I hummed quietly and saw techno already sleeping. He rolled over to face me, still sleeping, and grabbed the front of my shirt softly, cuddling into me. I froze and blushed, but quickly relaxed again, smirking. I ran my fingers trough his hair and held him close. _I could get used to this._ I thought to myself, when i drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the first chapter! Just getting started so don't worry, the next chapters will be longer, this was just some quick starter. Hope you enjoyed that lmk what you think :) Also i'm probably gonna start doing oneshots too, because i got some ideas, but drop some suggestion in the comments! Hope you like this :)


	2. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything feels complicated, but if you look close enough, the mess will make sense eventually. Techno has a moment with dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS over 40 kudos?? Thats so cool! Thank you so much i didn't expect this, considering this is the first story i write here. I hope you like this chapter!

**Dream's POV:**

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I saw that techno was still cuddled up against me so i just enjoyed the warmth of his body. I saw that george and sapnap had gotten up already, but i didn't want to get up because it was so comfortable under the blanket. I decided that i'd let techno get up first. After 5 minutes of just looking at how beautiful techno looked, i heard him groan and saw him blink, adjusting to the light that was seeping through the curtains, washing over the white room with soft light. He looked really tired and he had an awful bedhead that looked pretty hot. He opened his eyes and we made eye contact. He slowly realized the position and his eyes started widening. He blushed hard and let go of my shirt.

"I'm- so sorry about that" He said looking at me cautiously.

"No it's ok! Really, shouldn't you already know that i love cuddling? It was pretty fun, you were like that the whole night" I said chuckling at his embarrassed expression.

"O-oh. Well you've never been like this with me, how would i know?" I heard him mumble.

I took a deep breath and decided to make a move. I ran my finger through his hair and felt him tense up immediately. I looked at him carefully, worrying did i cross his boundaries. I felt him relax a little bit and decided that this would be the timing if i wanted to tell him how i feel. I heard him hum peacefully when i played with a hair strand. 

**Techno's POV:**

_WHAT THE FUCK WHAT IS HAPPENING. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING._ I thought to myself, slightly panicking. Last evening i was so tired so i didn't even realize that the "pillow" wasn't actually a pillow. It was dream. I felt so embarrassed that i just wanted to go under the blanket and just stay there forever. But now dream was being so... sweet? cute? _flirtatious?_ Hes been like this with george and sapnap, for quite a long time now, but never with me. It was kinda comfy under the blanket with dream like this. I felt so good when dream ran his fingers through my hair. I tensed up because i didn't think i'd wake up to _this._ When i saw dreams worried look i couldn't help but to relax. I didn't want him to think i wasn't ok with this. It was so comfy. And to be honest, i think being like this with dream is just what i've wanted, for a pretty long time actually. I have no idea what dream, george, and sapnaps relationship is, but i want to be something more than just friends with dream. I have no idea about the other two boys though. I mean they are so important to me, and i don't want to lose them. I had come across the term _polyamorous,_ and i thought that describes what i'm feeling right now. But i had no idea how to confront them. What if they thought that i was being weird? What if they didn't feel how i feel? But now considering we were like this with dream, maybe at least he felt the same way? I mean, why would he be like this with me if he didn't? My head was just full of questions.

"DREAAMM! TECHNOO! BREAKFAST!" I heard sapnap yell from the kitchen, interrupting our moment.

**Dream's POV:**

_Fuck._ I thought to myself as i got up and stretched. _I should've confessed earlier._ I got up and looked at techno, immediately regretting that. Techno looked so confused. Hurt? I didn't want him to think i was just playing with his feelings. I decided i'd confront him later on. I realized i'd need to explain _everything_ to him. That was going to be difficult. I walked over to the kitchen and saw that george had made omelets.

"Well, you're finally awake! You two lovebirds looked cozy so we decided to let you guys sleep. I made some breakfast, eat up" George said, smiling.

"I- Uh yeah sorry about that" I said as i sat down to the table with the other two.

"It's perfectly ok, no need to apologize. Oh, good morning techno! I made some breakfast for you too" George said happily as techno sat down.

"Yeah, thanks" Techno mumbled looking embarrassed. 

We all concentrated on eating, an awkward silence floating over the table. 

"So we were thinking about this one thing with sapnap. you know how we've been thinking about getting a fourth roommate, right dream?" George broke the silence sounding excited.

Sapnap nodded smiling from excitement too. 

Dream nodded. "Yeah? What about that?"

"Well, we just thought that wouldn't it be nice if we got someone we already know as a roommate? Techno, would you like to move in with us?" George asked.

"I mean, you already spend half of you free time here, so we just thought it wouldn't change that much. You'd just have to get your stuff here, we got one extra bedroom too" Sapnap reasoned. 

"I think that's actually a great idea! What do you think techno?" I said getting excited about the idea.

"I- I really like the idea, i do. I just don't think i'm ready right now. I need to figure out some stuff first" Techno answered looking at his plate carefully not making eye contact. "Maybe after that though. I think it would pretty fun to live with you guys"

"Oh yeah that's fine. Let us know when you've figured everything out, if you still want to be roommates then!" George said. 

"Yeah, i should get going now, thanks for letting me stay" Techno said as he got up. 

We walked him over to the door and watched him walk to his car and drive away. I sighed and george looked worried.

"Do you know what went to him? He seemed a little shy" George asked and i heard the concern in his voice clearly. 

"Uh- i might have been about to confess that i have feelings towards techno, but then you called and it became awkward, i'm sorry guys. I'll talk to him in a bit" I answered feeling guilty. 

"I don't think it's a good idea to check up on him right now, he just left. Give him some time" George replied.

"Yeah, i guess you're right" I agreed.

"Get back to him tomorrow maybe?" George suggested.

"I will. I need something else to think right now" I told them.

"Well, how about a movie night?" Sapnap thought out loud.

"That sounds great, i'm gonna go get some snacks real quick. Pick a good movie!" George said and went to the kitchen. 

I went to go sit on the sofa with sapnap, worrying if i had missed my chance with techno.

**Sapnap's POV:**

I'm glad i suggested the movie night, this would be a great distraction for dream. George told us that he'd get some snacks and told us to pick a movie. We looked at what movies were about to start, and we agreed on some horror movie. I heard george go through the kitchen cabinets, and come back with a bag of chips and some fruit snacks. He gave me the chips and i thanked him. We got a blanket and enjoyed the warmth. George complained a little bit about the movie choice, saying he doesn't like scary movies. We laughed at him with dream and told him that we just love it when he hides behind the blanket.

The movie was about halfway through when i scared george.

"What the hell is wrong with you sapnap!" George yelled at me embarrassed and blushing. 

We started laughing with dream, george slowly joining after. We just laid under the blanket and cuddled, feeling sleepy. I just laid there, not concentrating on the movie anymore. We decided to go to sleep, everyone was so tired already, after all. We switched over to the quest bedroom, so we could sleep well. George went to switch off the lights, and the darkness consumed my vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii you've reached the end :D Lmao i love to put some really fancy words here and there, hope that doesn't ruin the mood completely, anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter will be more from technos pov, he'll be figuring some stuff out O-o


	3. do i wanna know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno needs to figure out his feelings and if he really wants to risk ruining their relationship over some dumb feelings, but is he willing to take a risk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH!! I never expected to get so many people read my story, but i'm very grateful :) i have great ideas but sometimes i just forget to update haha so i'm sorry about that, stick around tho :P this chapter is slightly inspired by do i wanna know by arctic monkeys, their music is AMAZING and you should really check them out if you still haven't :D

**Nobodys POV:**

Techno is driving down a street that was crowded with cars, people trying get to their destination in time, now almost empty, seeing only a few cars. Techno was feeling really weird and disappointed in himself. Why did his feeling have to get in the way of their amazing friendship that had been going on for so long? He turned on the radio and the music flooded his ears. 

_'Cause there's this tune I found_   
_That makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat_   
_Until I fall asleep, spillin' drinks on my settee_

_If this feelin' flows both ways?_   
_(Sad to see you go) Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay_   
_(Baby, we both know) That the nights were mainly made_   
_For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_Crawlin' back to you_   
_Ever thought of callin' when_   
_You've had a few?_   
_'Cause I always do_   
_Maybe I'm too_   
_Busy bein' yours_   
_To fall for somebody new_   
_Now, I've thought it through_   
_Crawlin' back to you_

_So have you got the guts?_   
_Been wonderin' if your heart's still open_   
_And if so, I wanna know what time it shuts-_

He turned the radio off, shocked how that song made him feel. Techno felt his throat itch and his eyes water. He always got this feeling when he was about to cry. That annoying pull in his throat that was feeling unbearable now. Techno decided to pull over and just let it all out. When he started crying, he couldn't stop for almost half an hour. He felt his eyes grow dry, tears simply not coming anymore. His hoodie was wet from wiping his eyes on the sleeves, but he didn't feel like taking the hoodie off, considering that he only had a t-shirt under it. The hoodie was comfortable. The lyrics had really been specific. 

_Maybe I'm too_   
_Busy bein' yours_   
_To fall for somebody new_   
_Now, I've thought it through_   
_Crawlin' back to you_

That. He realized he'd never get over the three boys. It was eating him inside. He just wanted to cuddle with them and feel complete. He didn't have the guts to confront them though, so it was all for nothing. He'd just always come back to them. He really wanted to know if the feeling flowed both ways. He had so many questions, but absolutely no answers. Was he poly? At least he knew he was gay, that's for sure. Techno sighed and got back to driving home. Did the boys like him back? Were they already in a poly relationship? Maybe they were just really good friends? Did they hate him now? He left really suddenly. Would they think he was being weird? Would he make them uncomfortable? He wasn't really good with feelings. Techno promised to himself that he'd think about it more when he would get home. It was already quite late so he decided not to go get coffee, and instead go grab something from the bakery. He picked a small dessert that had some vanilla frosting on the top. He'd eat it when he would get home. He drove for a while and noticed the darkness descend, bringing darkness. Techno parked his car on the driveway and went in, immediately feeling the cold air hit his face. Well, if he froze alive, at least he wouldn't have to confess his feelings. He scoffed and turned the heating to max. He decided to write a little letter to the boys on his notes app. He would never send it, of course, he just needed to get some feelings out.

_Well. I have no idea what to write. I cried today. I had to pull over and i sobbed for a straight 30 minutes. I had to stop when the tears just didn't fall anymore. I listened to 'Do i wanna know' by arctic monkeys. It reminded me of you. I've been really confused with myself lately, you know? I'm pretty sure i'm polyamorous. And i have feelings towards you guys. Yeah, all of you. I need to figure out a way to tell you. I'm just so lost and helpless. George, when you smile, i feel like i've never been sad. You make me so happy. Dream, when we make eye contact, i see why green is some peoples favourite colour. It looks like fireworks. Sapnap, your presence makes me feel so safe and loved. Just having you by my side reminds me that there are people who care about me. It's nice. I love you all so so much. It's already kind of late. I think i'll write here more, it's almost like i'm getting weight off my shoulders. It's liberating._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not uploading, schools been a real pain in the ass and i've been extremely unmotivated to do anything. it's ok tho hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. oh, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno gets back to dream, george, and sapnap. pog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for talk about death and nightmares in the start!! I decided that i will do 3rd person pov from now on, i like writing like that more. enjoy :) Also i took some tags out because i decided that this will just be wholesome and there will be no smut. trust me, it's better this way i really can't write that lmaoo. check the notes at the end theres important stuff!!

**3rd person POV:**

Dream woke up, sweaty. _A nightmare._ He thought, when he sat up on the bed and brushed off the horrific images from his head. _George screaming, crying for help. Sapnap begging for them to save George and Dream, and kill him instead._ Dream closed his eyes tightly and breathed shakily. He looked back to the bed and saw his boyfriends sleeping calmly, unaware of what Dream just woke up from. Dream got up to get some water, careful not to wake them up. He opened the cabinet, took a glass and filled it with water. He almost tripped but got his balance back quickly. He noticed a small puddle on the floor, noticing he had spilled his water.

"Fuck." Dream whispered irritated. He just wanted to get quickly back to bed and cuddle with his boyfriends. 

"Dream? What are you doing awake? It's- It's almost 4am." Sapnap said confused after checking the time. 

"I- I had a nightmare and decided to get water to calm down. Sorry if i accidentally woke you up." Dream apologized. He took some paper and wiped the floor.

"Oh, okay. What was it about? If it was something horrible talking about it helps, at least for me." Sapnaps expression turned comforting.

"W-well it was about some war, i think. There were so many burning buildings. A-and there were some people who wanted to, h-hurt you, and George. It was horrible. I watched as you both cried and begged for them to stop, but they didn't. I- I saw the men dressed in all black stab you both. And then, th-they got closer to me, and just when the knife went through my chest and the pain was supposed to come, i woke up. I- I was so scared." Dream said and noticed his trembling hands. Sapnap noticed that too. He hugged Dream, comforting him.

"I'm so so sorry that happened, but it was just a dream. George and i are just fine. Shh, it's alright." Sapnap whispered and just stood in the kitchen with dream crying.

Dream whimpered and dried his tears, while Sapnap whispered reassurances for him. 

"How about we go to bed? You still need to rest, we can cuddle if you want to." Sapnap suggests.

Dream nods, thankful. Dream dries his tears again and they go to their bedroom. Dream gets under the covers and cuddles against Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, that took a little longer than i expected! Well, that's it! Remember to take care of yourself, you are valid and loved :) Yes, you! I'm talking directly to you :D You deserve so much love and are worth so much! I don't think i'm gonna continue this story, i have absolutely zero motivation. let me know if someone actually reads this and maybe i'll consider it though.


	5. kings crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back! thanks for still reading the story, sorry for the long pauses i needed some time to myself. hope you understand. i asked in the last chapter if anyone is still wanting updates/still reading this, AND HOLY SHIT THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT IT MEANS A LOT!! that helped me get some motivation and i'm going to try and finish this for u guys, love u all and thank you again!! just a little note, i will probably be posting smaller chapters but i'll try to get them out a lot, i noticed it's easier to stay motivated like that :) thank you all again for reading this!!

Techno looks around, seeing it's around 11am right now. He's still in bed in sweatpants and a hoodie. He stretches as he gets up to make coffee. He decides to check his phone and sees some old notifications from discord he missed.

_February 12. 8.43am_

_**Dream:** Hi techno! It's been awhile and i thought i should ask you about the roommate plan, and apologize if i scared you away that one day. Just tell me if i went too far, ok? Love u :)_

Techno sat on the bed looking at the message for long enough for him to panic a little bit.

_Did dream hate him now? Techno just kinda disappeared after that one day and he hadn't talked to anyone. He also took so long to answer..._

Techno felt a little bad, so he decided to write in his notes app again.

_Well. I knew i'd write here again, i just didn't expect it to be this early. Anyways, i'm really confused right now. I don't know what to do. If i mess up or say the wrong thing, i could mess up our whole friendship, an I really don't want that. I really want to be roommates with you guys, it's just that if i do move in with you all, things could go so wrong, and i don't want to lose you. I love you all so much. I really should talk to you. Actually, I think that's what i'm going to do right now. I hope it goes well._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_February 14. 11.32am_

_**Technoblade:** Hi dream! sorry i didn't answer quickly, i've been thinking about stuff. it was pretty overwhelming for me when you did that. it's ok now though so don't worry! i've thought about the roommate plan and i think i'm going to say yes. it sounds really cool and i hope it's still okay :) love u too!_

Dream smiled at his phone as he typed an response.

_February 14. 11.34am_

_**Dream:** That sounds awesome! i still want to say i'm sorry for overwhelming you, i promise it wont happen again if you don't want it to. Let me know when you're ready to move in, we already got a room ready! it's the quest bedroom i hope that's fine, we can figure out if we can get you some better bedroom later if you want to. see you soon!!_

_February 14. 11.35am_

**_Technoblade:_ ** _Yeah don't worry, it's okay! i'll let you know when i've packed my stuff, i might need some help tho. also the quest bedroom is perfectly fine! see you soon!_

Dream smiled again, this would seem like a really cool thing! And maybe he'd get the guts to tell Techno how they felt about him. He looked at his side to see his boyfriends sleeping peacefully.

He smiled and placed a kiss on both of their foreheads. Sapnap shifted and smiled in his sleep and Dream started screaming inside. He was so lucky to have them both. They really made him the happiest man ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it again!! thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter and lmk what you think abt this story, any requests on what i should write? remember to drink some water and take care of yourself! ily all remember you're valid :D


End file.
